Unbeatable
by pitfalls
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru are the school troublemakers - letting no one in, and constantly playing pranks. What happens when a new transfer student  Haruhi  suddenly stands up to them, doesn't fall for their tricks, and instead beats them at their own game?


Hikaru giggled, a soft peal of laughter ringing out in the soft summer sun, causing his twin to erupt aswell. Crushing their hands over each others mouths, they desperately tried to muffle the sounds as they watched their victim descend to their fate.

The five year old girl sat down on the bright red space hopper, making small excited squeaks as she clung on to the handles whilst bouncing up and down. Unfortunately, she didn't hear the rustling or faint whispering in the bushes behind her.

'Three, two, one…now!' Hikaru and Kaoru burst out from the cover of the tree's, cackling as they raced towards the cute five year old staring back with a mixture of shock and horror. Tears pooling in the corners of her eyes, the cute blond tried to demount her space hopper and run away, only to find she couldn't - the Hitachin brothers had glued her pants to the surface. Surrounding her, they laughed and pointed, shouting as loudly as they could.

'Hey everybody, Mariko's an alien!'

Curious children wandered over, eyes wide and giggling. The embarrassed girl couldn't take it any longer, and as the nursery teacher came running, she burst into loud sobs. Hikaru and Kaoru just laughed harder, delighting in the result of their prank.

'Hikaru! Kaoru! That was very nasty - why did you glue Mariko to her space hopper? Can't you two find anything better to do than play_ horrible_ jokes on people, _all the time_?' The exasperated teacher asked them exhaustedly. They shrugged and replied at exactly the same time, because they knew it scared the teacher. 'It was funny.' The twins said, deadpan, in eerie coordination. The older woman shivered, and looked away, picking up the girl and her attached toy and carrying them inside where privacy awaited.

When they had left, Kaoru turned to Hikaru and high-fived, smiling with glee, his red hair glinting in the afternoon sunlight. 'Okay mission completed. You choose the next one, Hikaru.' Hikaru smiled back, amber eyes glinting mischievously.

* * *

><p>'Okay class, I'd like to introduce a new member of our form – this is Haruhi.'<p>

A seemingly disinterested girl walked to the front of the class, her long chestnut ponytail swinging as she did so. Surveying the rest of the class, Haruhi gave her introductions, her warm brown eyes resting briefly on the twins lounging on their chairs at the back of the classroom. Her voice was loud and clear as she recited,

'Hello, pleased to meet you. My name is Haruhi and I am almost five and a half. I look forward to participating in many recreational activities together with you.' The class of children looked at each other questioningly, shocked that someone their age knew such long adult words. There was a moment of silence as they tried to work out what she meant, failed, and started to half heartedly clap, whilst Haruhi stood there patiently. The teacher recovered first, inwardly cursing that she was stuck with all the weird ones, and ushered Haruhi to one of the only two seats spare in the whole room.

The ones in front of the Hitachin twins.

Haruhi set her bag down, pulled out the plastic chair, picked up the whoopee cushion that was taped to the seat, placed it on Kaoru's desk and sat down, staring blankly ahead, unfazed. Kaoru shot his brother a look: more action was necessary.

During the first lesson, Maths, Haruhi was studying intently, writing down all the notes neatly and precisely in her notebook. The hitachin brothers were busy making animal noises, and stopping as soon as the teacher turned round.

'Moo!'

A soft giggle drifted from Hikaru's desk.

'Oink Oink'

Really, it was obvious who was disrupting the lesson, it was kind of impossible _not_ to notice. Haruhi observed the teacher's eyes darting to them every five minutes, but nothing was ever said; his shaky hands and sweaty face gave away everything Haruhi needed to know. Evidently, the teacher was afraid of the twins.

Towards the end of the lesson, Haruhi suddenly felt something wet and slimy slide down her shirt. Out the corner of her eye, she could see the twins shaking with laughter, and staring intently at her back. Calmy, she reached up the back of her shirt, and withdrew the worm. Turning round, she held it up for them to see, relishing the confused looks on her face.

_...S__he should be screaming in fear right now?_

Haruhi made sure she had eye contact, before opening her mouth and dropping the worm inside, chewing enthusiastically. Hikaru looked appalled, Kaoru looked horrified. She gulped it down, and smiled.

'You can buy these from the candy shop down the road. Oh, you didn't think I thought it was real, did you?' The Hitachin's exchanged frustrated glances, glaring at the teacher, who jumped and immediately zeroed in on Haruhi.

'Haruhi: who do you think you are? Why have you got your back to me in the middle of an important Maths lesson?' He shouted. He was good: quite convinving really, but the slight stutter at the end gave him away. Haruhi, still smiling at the brother's, replied without turning round.

'The answer to the question, sir, is x=sin-1,40.' Finally, she turned around to face the board again, just in time to catch the teachers mortified blush, as he hurriedly erased his previous answer, and replaced it with Haruhi's. 'Verry, er, good Miss Haruhi.' He said, clearing his throat and refusing to meet Hikaru and Kaoru's identical heated topaz eyes.

The twins were furious - Haruhi was going down.

* * *

><p>Okay, so for people who are a little confused:<p>

Hika/Kao/Haruhi are five years old. They are at Ouran, and Haruhi has a scholarship, although I don't really go into that much.

This fanfic describes how they first get to know each other, and then fast-forwards to when they are the age that the manga is set in - that's when you meet the rest of the gang. Things will be different between Haruhi and the twins, because they have known each other since they were little, which changes alot.

I intend for the chapters to be short: I think I will write more consistently that way.

Thank you, and please review!


End file.
